


Drinking Games: One Shot

by Dramione84



Series: Flat 6A [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: One Shot inspired by xxDustNight88's #PopupPrompt on our facebook group - I couldn't resist turning it into a little One Shot from the Drinking Games fic featuring our Slytherin Silver Trio and Gryffindor Princes





	

**A/N:** xxDustNight88 posted the following #PopupPrompt on our facebook group and I couldn't resist turning it into a little One Shot from the Drinking Games fic... I may expand this into the next chapter but for now here is a little "shot" from our favourite Slytherin Silver Trio and their Grfiffindor Princess... (if you haven't read Drown Your Sorrows or Drinking Games the situation might not make sense ;) )

**Prompt:**  
Hippopotamus  
Frilly knickers  
Doomsday  
"A Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor walk into a pub..."

* * *

"A Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and a Gryffindor walk into a pub.."

"Seriously? You aren't telling that god awful joke again are you, Theo?!" Hermione cried, as tears rolled down her cheeks from laughing. It was Friday night and, as had become a ritual, she was sat in around the small coffee table in the apartment that her boyfriend shared with his room mates, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini. Open takeaway containers and bottles of muggle liqueur lay strewn about as they tucked into their shared meal, engaged in witty, playful banter.

"What? It's a good joke!" Theo laughed, defending his self assumed role as comedian of the group.

"Its an awful joke, and it's crude too!" she corrected him with a look.

"You don't normally complain when I get a little crude" he shot her a knowing wink, watching as her mouth opened to continue her rantings. He silenced her with his fork as he stuffed a piece of chicken in between her perfect lips, watching as she frowned while chewing. She turned to the man who had his arms wrapped casually around her and pouted.

"Draco, tell him, he's being mean to me!" she pouted, her tipsy state giving her tone a little whine that elicited a shudder from Blaise.

"Draco, she's starting to sound like Pansy, make it stop" he complained with a wince as he picked up his glass.

Hermione rose to her feet "Take that back right now!" she swatted Blaise, who spilt a little of his Firewhiskey down his chest. He glared up at her and she squealed, breaking into a run as he made to chase her around the living room.

"Come here wench, you made me waste good alcohol!" his tone low as he reached for her. She slipped away from his grasp easily, darting across the room.

"You started it, comparing me to….to….that….hippopotamus!" Her hand flew to her mouth, stunned before she broke into another fit of giggles. Clutching her sides as she laughed, she was now an easy target for Blaise, who bowled into her, the pair crumpling to the ground in a heap as his hand darted out to stop her banging it on the hard wooden floor.

"Cheater!" she cried, her words rasped as she struggled to breathe.

Her casual yoga pants had slipped just below her hips, Draco's worn slytherin Quidditch Captain shirt riding up, exposing her creamy abdomen to his heady gaze.

"Oh hello, what do we have here" he whispered, tracing his fingers lightly across the little piece of fabric that was also exposed.

Hermione giggled "Blaise, that tickles" she whispered, jerking a little under his touch.

His fingers pulled down on her yoga pants to reveal a little more.

"Well well well, frilly knickers eh? What's brought on this change of attire?" he whispered, referencing her preference for plain panties and lace thongs. This was so not Hermione"

Hermione frowned "Doomsday" she murmured, her eyes closed.

Blaise looked up at her "What?" he asked her confused. She didn't elaborate.

Kneeling up he looked at Draco "What the fuck is she on about? What's Doomsday?"

Draco frowned, confused momentarily before realisation dawned, causing him to gaffaw loudly. "She is meeting Mother tomorrow."

Blaise furrowed his brow "So that means frilly knickers tonight because?"

He felt Hermione pull herself up, and turning, watched as she rolled her eyes with a huff "I wanted to cheer myself up ok? Happy now?"

He was still confused.

"Sex, Blaise" she hissed, her cheeks brushing furiously.

Blaise looked from Draco to Hermione, watching the pair share a look as Draco reddened.

"Geez, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one" chucked Theo, who continued to tuck into his meal nonplaused.

Running a hand over his head, Blaise thought he must have drunk too much Firewhiskey this time, because he knew he was missing something but wasn't sure what.

Theo rolled his eyes, "Clearly, Draco has a thing for Hermione's more frilly lingerie and Hermione wanted to ensure she was thoroughly shagged tonight so she feels less stressed meeting Narcissa tomorrow" he explained.

"So we aren't invited tonight then?" Blaise questioned.

"No" Draco and Hermione stated in unison.

"Spoilsports"


End file.
